thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aspen Lorelle ~ District 7
This is a tribute by Sambaroses, please don't use him without prior permission! :3 He is Sambaroses 5th district 7 tribute, 3rd ever male tribute, and the sibling of Cedar Lorelle, Euan Lorelle, Ash Lorelle, and Alona Lorelle. :3 'Aspens Basics' Name: Aspen Lorelle Age: 16 District: 7 Weapon: Axes, and he's also a good aim with a bow and arrow. Height: 5'11 'Appearence' Tall and medium - verging on lean - in build, Aspen has medium length, side swept hair, gorgeous, deep brown eyes, pale skin, and a sweet smile. 'Personality' Kind and considerate, Aspen would probably be classed as your more gentlemanly type, the kind of guy who would stand up if a girl entered, or pull her chair out for her, that sort of thing. Sweet, if a little gullible at times, he is pretty smart, and is quite the joker in an innocent, cute kind of way. Very Happy-go-lucky and innocent, he's also quite shy and reserved, and is easily flustered, even stuttering if in the precence of pretty much most girls. Easy to make blush, Aspen keeps himself to himself most of the time, except when around his family, especially if he's with his little sister Alona, who he adores with every fiber of his being. 'Backstory' Born and raised in district 7, Aspen grew up in a pretty much all male family, in fact after his mother passed away, the only girl left in the family was his newborn little sister Alona. His mother died while giving birth to her, which meant Alona never had a mother figure in her life, though his brother Cedar and his father tried their very best as she grew older. His father had a hard time of it in the earlier years, Aspen being only 3 and his siblings being 5, 2, 1, and newborn all at the same time. As soon as Aspen was old enough, only just 12, he got his first job as a Loa Puller, and juggled that with helping out with his siblings, as his father and older brothers both have jobs to hold down as well. As time wore on he became pretty good at his job, and even though he knew he could take on another one Cedar refused to let him, not wanting him to turn out like he has, barely seeing his family or friends because of all 3 of his jobs. Aspen knew full well that his father and Cedar often went hungry so the rest of them could eat, though he never mentioned it, knowing they were doing it for the good of the family. Shy around most people, but when he's around his siblings, Ash, 14, Euan, 15, Cedar, 18, and little Alona, 13, he loves to tease them mercilessly, as they often do to him, especially if they seem him round anyone of the opposite gender.It was all harmless and playful fun though, and they were all very close as a family goes, even if they had their arguments sometimes. Especially close with Alona, it's rare not to see him hanging out with her or playing in the forest with her in his spare time. Aspen has two close friends in the district, both boys, as the opposite gender kind of scares him in a way. His friends often come round to hang out with him and Alona, as they get on well with her, and they are well known - and looked upon fondly - in the district as the 'Fearless Foursome'. 'Strengths' His shy personality means he doesn't trust very easily, which will most likely be a strength, and he is very skilled with axes and a bow, coming from years of practise. Becuase of his mild nature, he gets on with most people if he tries. He's an amazing climber and surprisingly strong for his frame, as well as a lightning fast runner. An average swimmer, with a strong mentality and a real will to win. 'Weaknesses' His gullible outlook towards the opposite gender should be mentioned here, as girls make him very nervous, especially if they pay him any attention, and he's very easily flustered. He hasn't used any other weapons than the ones listed regularly, so unless it was something easy to weild, like a knife, he'd probably be quite bad using it. He's scared of heights and betrayal, and his shyness sometimes irritates people with little patience if they try to engage him in conversation. 'Token' A silver ring, with leaves engraved into it all the way round, given to him by his father on his 14th birthday. 'Alliances' Aspen is open to an alliance of one tribute, maybe two at most, as he would be too shy to ally with anymore. He also wouldn't ever ally with the careers. Category:Males Category:District 7 Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:Sambaroses Category:16 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Lorelle Family Category:Victors